To Misa
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Misa meminta bantuan L untuk mendekati Light. Bantuan seperti apakah? Mind to RnR, RnC? Arigatou :D


**To Misa**

By: golden darkness

Pair : L x Misa

Summary:

Misa meminta bantuan L untuk mendapatkan hati light. Bantuan seperti apa ya?

Disclaimer:

Misa kakakku ^.^ (kyaa…pipi tsugumi ohba& Takeshi obata, tolong hentikan Rem nulis nama saya di Death Note!)

Warning:

AU,OOC,Typo,Gaje bin abal, minim penjelasan dll.

.

Chapter 1

.

Di sudut ruangan di mansion elit, terlihat L dan Light tengah berbincang. Berkas-berkas tertumpuk di sudut meja, komputer yang masih sedia menyala sedari tadi, cake beraneka ragam terpatri di atas meja.

Light dan Ryuuzaki atau lebih tepatnya L, tengah berbincang mengenai kasus Kira yang tengah ramai di perbincangkan saat ini.

"Ryuuzaki, menurutku kita harus mengunci gerak lawan dengan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya!" saran light seraya mengutak atik komputernya untuk menyusun rencana.

"Kau benar Light-kun, kita harus menyebar agen FBI pada waktunya," balas Ryuuzaki dan memakan cake yang sedari tadi sudah tersedia di meja. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata tengah mengawasi mereka dengan teliti.

Ryuuzaki yang sudah menyadari keberadaannya, melirik dari ekor matanya.

"Amane-san kau mau cake cokelat ini?" tawar Ryuuzaki pada Misa yang berdiri di belakang pintu. Light yang mendengar nama Misa di sebut, langsung menoleh.

"Tidak terimakasih Ryuuzaki-san, kalau makan cake misa bisa gemuk," sanggah Misa

"Kalau kau menggunakan kepalamu, kau tidak akan gemuk!" ujar Ryuuzaki menunjuk kepalanya sendiri dan menghadap Misa.

"Kau ini-"

"Ada apa Misa?'' potong Light tiba-tiba.

" apa-apa, Misa hanya ingin memanggil akan segera berangkat syuting," terang Misa sambil tersenyum manis. Matsui yang merasa di panggil, langsung menghampiri Misa.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu MisaMisa. Aku tak bermaksud," Matsuda atau Matsui menghampiri Misa dengan wajah sedih, karena menganggap dirinya bersalah. Wajahnya tertunduk lesu.

"Tidak apa-apa matsui, ayo kita jalan!'' Misa segera menggandeng lengan Matsui dan terlihat riang seperti biasanya. Sebelum melewati pintu, Misa terlihat melirik Light sebentar, kejadian itu ternyata di lihat L.

''Amane-san sepertinya butuh perhatianmu Light-kun."

Ryuuzaki yang tengah meminum teh super manisnya mulai angkat bicara. Light sedikit berfikir sebelum menjawab.

"Yang lebih penting adalah menyelesaikan kasus Kira Ryuuzaki!" jawab Light tegas dan kembali menyusun strategi.

"Terserah padamu Light-kun."

Ryuuzaki kembali meminum the super manisnya, tapi kali ini bersamaan dengan memakan cake stroberi.

.

Di tengah syuting

.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Seorang actor tengah memainkan perannya dengan penuh penghayatan yang bagus. Hingga pada suatu adegan…

"Pak sutradara, Misa sudah punya pacar, jadi jangan ada adegan ciumannya!" protes Misa dengan raut wajah merajuk.

"Apa yang kau katakana di tengah syuting ini? Kalau begitu kita tidak bisa melanjutkan syutingnya, hah...istirahat 2 jam!" perintah sang sutradara tersebut.

"Huh...dia membuatku jengkel!"

Misa geram dan kesal dengan sutradaranya itu.

Selama istirahat Misa mengambil ponselnya dan menelfon Light.

Kriing...

"Ada apa Misa?" suara bariton Light terdengar dari seberang telephone.

"Light, Misa rindu padamu. Misa sedang kesal dengan sutradara ini," gerutu Misa pada Light.

"Misa, aku tak punya waktu untuk hal sepele seperti itu. Aku sibuk." Secara sepihak Light memutuskan telephonenya. Misa hanya bias merutuki nasibnya dalam hati.

'Apa benar Light mencintai Misa?' batin Misa gelisah.

Misa yang sedari tadi duduk mulai berdiri dan mondar-mandir. Dirinya tampak khawatir, kalau-kalau Light tidak mencintainya lagi. Syuting tersebutpun di lalui Misa dengan setengah hati.

.

Malam hari

.

Misa sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Sehabis mandi, Misa memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar apartemen milik Ryuuzaki tersebut. Tanpa sadar, Misa melewati ruang kerja Light. Misa terus menatap Light yang sedang bekerja, dengan tatapan lirih.

Secara tak sadar pun Misa menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Misa tertunduk lesu. Ryuuzaki yang melihat ekspresi Misa langsung menghampirinya.

''Amane-san ada apa, tidak seperti biasanya?" pandangan Ryuuzaki lurus ke mata Misa. Mata mereka bertemu. Wajah Misa jadi sedikit merona karenanya.

''Tidak apa-apa Ryuuzaki-san,'' jawab Misa seraya tersenyum manis menutupi rasa sedihnya.

''Jangan bohong Amane-san kalau ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu katakan saja, jangan di pendam begitu!'' tukas Ryuuzaki. Ia pun memakan kue yang sudah di bawa olehnya. Misa diam sebentar.

''Boleh Misa bicara pada Ryuuzaki-san?'' tanya Misa pada akhirnya.

''Boleh saja Amane-san. Kalau pembicaraannya tidak mau di dengar orang lain, bagaimana kalau kita ke atap?''

''Misa setuju!''

Merekapun pergi ke atap apartemen itu.

Di sana tampak sepi, tetapi ketika melihat sekitarnya, mereka di suguhi pemandangan yang indah. Lampu dari rumah-rumah tampak seperti bintang yang berkilauan.

''Amane-san apa yang ingin di bicarakan?'' suara Ryuuzaki memecah keheningan di sana.

''Ini soal Light, Ryuuzaki. Misa benar-benar bingung, apakah Light benar-benar mencintai Misa? Kenapa Misa selalu di acuhkan,'' gerutu Misa sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Mungkin Light-kun sedang tidak ingin di ganggu."

"Tapi kenapa begitu? Misa kan tidak selalu menggangu Light. Ryuuzaki, Misa harus bagaimana?" tanya Misa frustasi.

"Bagaimana kalau Amane-san membuat Light-kun cemburu? Untuk melihat presentase cintanya terhadap Amane-san!" usul Ryuuzaki

"Cemburu? Tapi bagaimana caranya dan dengan siapa?" Misa berfikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Misa melirik Ryuuzaki, tak lama kemudian sebuah lampu muncul di atas kepala Misa, menandakan ia mempunyai ide.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" panggil Misa

"Ada apa?"

"Ryuuzaki-san mau menjadi pacar Misa?''

Pertanyaan Misa sukses membuat mata Ryuuzaki melebar.

''Tenang saja, bukan sungguhan kok! Ini agar Light cemburu saja." Misa memegang tangan Ryuuzaki meminta bantuan.

"Baiklah Amane-san," Ryuuzaki hanya bias menghela nafas.

"Horee…eh iya, jangan panggil Amane, panggil saja Misa!"

"Iya Misa-san."

"Kalau Light cemburu, hubungan kerja sama kita putus Ryuuzaki-san! Baiklah sampai jumpa Ryuuzaki-san!" Misa mengecup pipi Ryuuzaki tanda kegembiraannya. Setelah itu pun Misa kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah gembira. Meninggalkan Ryuuzaki yang masih terdiam.

"Hingga Light cemburu? Sayangnya saya tidak akan melepaskanmu dengan mudah begitu saja Misa," gumam Ryuuzaki yang memandangi punggung Misa yang menjauh.

.

**Bersambung**

Minna bagaimana fictnya? Gajekah? Atau malah sama sekali gak bermutu?

Mohon maaf kalau ini fict jelek, maklum masih butuh pembelajaran. Oleh karena itu mohon menuangkan pendapatnya dengan mereview. Agar saya tau kesalahan saya dan agar saya dapat memperbaikinya.

Akhir kata terima kritik, saran dan pujian (maunya?)

Arigatou gonzaimasu

Salam hangat ^.^


End file.
